


Let Me In

by comfyeol



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfyeol/pseuds/comfyeol
Summary: Kurt, after realizing how he felt towards Jubilee, has now decided to avoid both his feelings and her. But Jubilee, being as persistent as she is, is determined to figure out what's been bothering him.





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> this took so long because i wanted to make sure everything was absolutely perfect. for me, despite jubilee being one my fave characters, i've always struggled writing for her. kurt's always been easy, so pairing the two together was both a breeze and one of the most difficult things i've done. anyways, i hope you all enjoy!

Kurt Wagner and Jubilation Lee were friends. To be more specific, they were best friends. The two did almost everything together and were almost never apart. In Kurt’s eyes, Jubilee was his first friend he had ever had at Xavier’s and one of the nicest people he knew. She was always quick to help him if words got lost in translation, defended him when others stared, smiled at Kurt’s ridiculous jokes, and the one memory that always sticks about her was that she never feared him.  
   
For most, seeing a blue mutant with a tail and markings all over would be a bit of a shock. Yet, when Jubilee greeted him, she seemed to be able to not notice any of that. She was able to see him for him; something he admired greatly. When the two spent time together, Kurt didn’t have to act like someone he wasn’t. While, in general, that wasn’t something he often did, it was nice to know he never had to do it around Jubilee.  
   
Lately, Kurt had felt something different around the smaller girl. Her smiles directed in his direction brought a feeling to his heart that he wasn’t used to. It was like… schmetterlinge in seinem magen; butterflies in his stomach. He had only felt these feelings for maybe one other person when he was in the circus. Before, he had prayed to try and figure out how to act on these, only to be met with disappointment when he discovered that this girl had a boyfriend. But now, he knew Jubilee was available. Kurt also knew that she didn’t like anyone at the moment; he had a feeling that included him as well. So he did what he knew would solve the problem without either of them getting hurt. He avoided her.  
   
It didn’t take long for Jubilee to notice. Rather than the two spending their usual Saturdays together, Kurt had disappeared after breakfast. The raven haired girl was initially confused, but then hurt that he would ditch her. The two were so close that she had assumed he would talk to her if there was something upsetting him. Jubilee decided to skip going to the mall and spend her day figuring out why Kurt was acting strange.  
   
Throughout the day, she would find Kurt and speak to him for a moment, only for him to come up with some random excuse and teleport away. It began to really bother her when she noticed that her entire day had been spent chasing around the blue boy. She wasn’t able to corner him and talk about it until dinner. Jubilee found him chopping tomatoes for a salad in the kitchen, approaching him quietly.  
   
“Hey Kurt.” She spoke. Kurt looked up, surprised by the small girl’s presence. He set down the knife on the counter with a shaky hand. Jubilee noticed the movement, but ignored it and took a seat at one of the bar stools directly across from him. She then leaned across the counter to the food, grabbing a slice of tomato off the cutting board.  
   
“Sorry, I’m hungry.” Jubilee mumbled, her mouth full. Kurt let out a small chuckle at the girl’s action before stopping himself quickly. He could feel how nervous he was and he shouldn’t be; this was Jubilee, otherwise known as his best friend. His best friend who had a huge crush on. A huge crush on. That thought seemed to be inescapable as he watched the girl fiddle with her hair for a moment before directing her eyes towards him. Kurt immediately averted his gaze in a different direction, unable to make eye contact with her.  
   
“I’m going to be straight up here, Kurt, because what you just did basically confirmed it. You’ve been avoiding me.” She sighed. Jubilee hoped he would be able to give her a straightforward answer so this whole situation could end; maybe he was mad at her and they could work it out, maybe he just wanted some alone time or something. Whatever it was, Jubilee would be understanding because she was they were best friends.  
   
“I-I’ve been busy.” Kurt stuttered, picking up the knife again. Jubilee hopped out of her seat and strolled over to Kurt, placing her hand on his. He instantly dropped the knife onto the counter in surprise. She then moved to step between Kurt and the counter, her hand still holding onto his.  
   
“You can’t even look at me.” Kurt brought his eyes up to meet hers, hoping for it to be an act of denial, but all it did was confirm that he couldn’t. Jubilee’s brown eyes had a soft, kind look in them and it nearly made Kurt melt. He could tell he looked helpless now and he felt it too. Instead of denying or confirming Jubilee’s accusation, he chose to try and move away, pulling his shaky hand from hers. He was too distracted to focus on a place to teleport. Before he could round the counter, Jubilee grabbed his wrists and pulled him back towards her.  
   
“I’m not letting go until you talk to me and tell me what’s wrong. Kurt Wagner, you are my best friend and best friends talk about problems. We don’t avoid each other and try and run away when the topic comes up. So sit down on the bar stool and we are going to talk.” Jubilee demanded. Kurt tried to pull his wrists back, but Jubilee just clung tighter. He couldn’t tell her the truth because he knew this would ruin their friendship; Kurt knew he had to think fast so he came with the easiest excuse possible.  
   
“I have a meeting with Professor Xavier, I need to-” She cut Kurt off before he could even finish his sentence.  
   
“Nice try, but Xavier doesn’t have meetings after 2pm. I’ve lived here for 10 years, Kurt. I know that man’s schedule like the back of my hand. Please, just tell me what's wrong.” Kurt sighed and followed the smaller girl to the seats. He took a seat next to her, turning his chair in her direction so he could look at her.  
   
“I’ve been busy, Jubilee. There is nothing wrong.” Kurt told her. He hoped he sounded calmer than he felt. His heart was racing at a million miles per hour as he looked at her. She rolled her eyes when the boy spoke and grabbed his hands again. The move surprised Kurt again; even the two were close they weren’t exactly the type to have a ton of physical contact.  
   
“Look me directly in the eyes and say that. Then, maybe, I’ll believe you.” She insisted. The blue boy took a shaky breath, realizing that he couldn’t lie to her again. Lying was something he wasn’t good at and it was also something he resented doing. Not to mention that is was morally wrong in the eyes of the church and he always prayed for forgiveness extensively when he did it. At this rate, Kurt would be stuck in confession for an hour.  
   
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I have not been busy. I’m sorry for lying, I just can’t tell you why I’ve been avoiding you. It’s embarrassing.” He explained. Jubilee nodded, thinking for a moment before speaking again.  
   
“Do you remember that one time at the mall when I tried to run onto the escalator and then fell flat on my face? And I had, like, a huge nosebleed because I hit my nose? And then mall security came over because they didn’t want me to sue? Because that is embarrassing. Unless what’s going on with you is worse than that, it cannot be a big deal. You know you can tell me anything. Even if it was more embarrassing than that, you can tell me. This is a no judgement zone.” Jubilee chuckled. Kurt smiled at the memory of the smaller girl. That day, she was so excited for a sale at RAVE that she was running almost as fast as Peter.  
   
He shook his head, contemplating how he would even explain his feelings toward her. Kurt had enough trouble expressing a lot of his feelings in general, but liking someone was difficult for him. Especially because he was almost one hundred percent certain that no one could like, or even love, a blue mutant with a tail and angelic symbols etched onto his skin. Both Kurt and Jubilee were silent for a minute as Kurt thought to himself. He was brought out of his own mind when he felt Jubilee’s thumb rubbing lightly on his hand. It was an act of affection that he was not used to. His eyes flickered up from his hands to meet her eyes.  
   
“You know, Kurt, you have really pretty eyes. I don’t think I ever noticed how gold they look when it’s dark.” Jubilee said, removing one of her hands from his up to his face, tracing lightly on his cheek. She smiled before gently resting her hand there. Kurt could practically feel his heart in his throat as the smaller girl leaned forward a bit more.  
   
“Sorry, I just- can I, uh, kiss you?” Jubilee asked, a nervous tremble in her voice. That was unusual for her; being nervous. But then again, this entire situation was unusual for both of them. Kurt could barely speak so he just gave a fervent nod before connecting their lips. Jubilee was a bit startled by the boy’s forwardness, but closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. His one hand held tightly onto hers and the other slowly made it’s way to her waist. She smiled, squeezing Kurt’s hand tightly. It felt as if the world had slowed down around them; like everyone had been put on pause and they were the only two left in the mansion.  
   
Kurt was the first to pull back, in awe that he had actually made a move and that Jubilee had reciprocated it. He could feel how clammy his hand was in hers; the nerves of the situation had definitely gotten to him a bit. Jubilee stared at the boy in front of her, her hand still resting on his cheek before letting out a light giggle. Kurt’s eyebrows furrowed at this, confused by what could have made her laugh.  
   
“My lipstick might be on your lips.” She explained with a smile. Her hand moved from his cheek to his lips, lightly rubbing off the pink stain. He smiled as she dropped her hand from his face. Kurt then suddenly realized he hadn’t told her why he was avoiding her and now that he was aware she felt the same way, he couldn’t help but feel like an idiot.  
   
“I’m sorry for avoiding you. I was just trying to ignore my feelings so we could stay friends because I thought you only liked me like that, not like this.” Kurt said, squeezing her hand. Jubilee gave him an understanding smile before planting a kiss on his cheek.  
   
“Kinda glad you avoided me because it led to this.” She smiled, shooting a wink towards him. Kurt could feel his cheeks heat up, still trying to get used to the flirting between them. The two sat there for a few more moments before Kurt spoke.  
   
“Would you want to, uh, go on a date sometime?” He asked.  
   
“Duh, you dumby. We’re having movie night tonight, but that doesn’t count because it’s with everyone else. How about next weekend we go somewhere? And for now, we go chill with our friends and watch whatever shitty movie Scott picked out.” She giggled. Kurt cringed at the remark; he forgot it was Scott’s turn this week to pick the movie.  
   
“I hate the movies he picks.” Kurt said. Jubilee nodded in agreement as she hopped down from the stool. Kurt followed suit, the two abandoning the counter as they made their way into the hall, holding hands.  
   
“Everyone hates them. They’re the worst.” Jubilee remarked. It fell silent between the two of them as they walked through the halls slowly. Kurt was still in shock that she felt the same and, in all honesty, Jubilee was shocked he liked her too. Neither was expecting it and figured they would have to hide their feelings forever.  
   
Luckily for both of them, luck had been on their side tonight. Hopefully it would stay that way for a long, long time.


End file.
